Chocolates And A Bouquet of Flowers:Finished
by moonsliver86
Summary: Pairings: Takari, Kouyako, Taiora and mild Mimato... Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Odiaba and everyone is trying to get a certain couple together except that couple is having doubts about it... This is the First Saga that comes b4 Playing Games...


Hoshino Yukino

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego _"silver moonlight" _~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I also do not own the characters, Keiichi and Bellandy (Belldandy to be precise). I also do not own the songs "Valentine" and "Daijobu" (Boys Be opening song) that can be found in this story.

****

Note: Some characters in this story might be quite OOC and the story might be quite dragging but I hope that you would still enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You can't imagine how many times I had writer's block when I wrote this fic. This story all started out as a short story I told my sister and then got longer and longer as I typed it. Another thing, I was deprived of some needed sleep when I wrote the "ending" so please be more "kind" when you read that part. Hope you still like it anyway…

Please Review. Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh…

****

Pairings: Takari with Taiora, Yolizzy and Mimato

****

Rating: PG; because of minor *OOC*ness

****

Genre: Romance

*********************************************************************************

****

Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

"Ring, ring…" the alarm clock rang loudly.

It was already morning and the sun was shining lightly upon the girl on the bed.

"…" yawned the brown-haired girl as she pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock.

She got up the bed and opened the curtains, letting sunlight fill the room. It was a wonderful day, the sky was clear, the birds were lively, and the cherry blossoms were beginning to fall to the ground. The wind was cool, not too chilly and not too strong, and a soft, sweet smell lingered in Odaiba. 

She went into the bathroom, dressed up and began to fix the bed she slept on. She was almost finished fixing the bed when she glanced upon a green pouch by the bedside.

"…Hope he likes it…" she said softly as she finished fixing the bed.

After the task of fixing, she made her descent down the spiral staircase and was greeted by a lady wearing a white kimono.

"Ohayo, Kari-chan," said the lady.

"Ohayo," replied the brown-haired girl.

"Go to the dining table and have breakfast with us, dear," said the lady.

"Hai (Yes)," replied Kari as she slowly went to the dining table.

"So, you finally woke up, eh?" asked an orange haired girl who was already sitting in the dining table.

"Sora, it's still early, you know?! Or don't you know how to read time?!" said Kari in a sarcastic manner.

"Ouch! Don't get mad. It's just a joke. Okay?" said Sora defensively.

"Got YOU! Ha! Sora no baka! (Sora, you idiot!)" said the brown-haired girl, laughing lightly.

"Oh, you…" said Sora, waving her finger**1** at Kari.

Kari laughed lightly as she took a seat at the dining table.

"So are you giving him the "thing" today?" asked Sora, looking upon the bandages that covered Kari's small and frail hands.

"Yeah! Why?" replied Kari blushing slightly.

"Just curious… So, when are you going to tell him? Eh?…" asked Sora.

"Soon… Hopefully…" replied Kari blushing even more.

"HOPE-fully, eh…" said Sora as she gulped down her rice.

"Stop that!" said Kari blushing furiously now.

"Shh…" said the lady in the kimono, "Please be quiet while we're eating…"

"Hai!" said the two girls in unison.

"By the way, can you um… give this to um… Tai…" asked Sora whispering softly and then blushed a light shade of red…

****

****** Meanwhile… ******

Takeru looked outside the classroom window, searching for Kari by the school's gate. Kari was his friend for four years now and as the years past by they became closer to each other and treated each other like best friends. 

'Best of friends, is it always going to be that way?' he thought, staring into the window only finding nothing but cherry blossoms slowly falling down to the ground.

He sighed softly and turned his gaze unto the cherry blossoms that swayed along the light breeze that blew that day. He had come to school early that day, expecting to see Kari there already. He usually walked Kari to school but today, Kari asked him not to go to her apartment and fetch her. It was strange enough that Kari didn't ask him to fetch her but today was special. Today was very special; it was Valentine's Day**2 **. He once more returned his gaze back to the school gate searching for a brown-haired girl, but still no sign of Kari. He went to his seat and reached for the bouquet of flowers he was going to give Kari. Kari loved the color blue, light and feathery blue to be exact, so he decided to give her a dozen light blue carnations. He slowly lowered his head to the petals and breath in the scent.

'Such a sweet scent, like Kari's perfume…' he thought as he grasped the bouquet in his hands, 'Kari, what's taking you so long…'

"Why can't I just tell her I like her? We've been friends for four years now and we're more than friends but why can't I tell her I like her? Sigh…" said Takeru softly as he took off his white fisherman's hat and placed it on top of his table.

He laid the bouquet of flowers down and opened the card that was attached. 

'Hope she likes it…' thought Takeru, slowly lowering the bouquet down on his desk.

Once more, he looked out the window and waited for quite some time until somebody tapped on his shoulder.

"Nandayo? (What is it?)" said the blonde-haired boy irritated, his face expressing one of his rare frowns.

He slowly turned his head to see one of his friends standing there behind him.

"Oh, it's you Keiichi. What do you want?" said the blonde-boy smiling once more.

"Scary… Uh… umm… Sorry to bother you but can you do me a favor?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Sure, what?" said Takeru, his "happy-happy" attitude back again.

"You see, I have a kendo match so I won't be able to go to class today and I have to give this bouquet of flowers to Bellandy, the chestnut brown-haired girl of section D, you know? Can you give this to her and tell her to meet me at the park later at about 4:00 PM? Okay?" asked Keiichi.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Takeru.

"Arigato Gosaimasta (Thank you very much). Sorry again to bother you. Gomen (Sorry)," said Keiichi, giving the bouquet to Takeru.

"Ja matte! (See you later!)" said Keiichi, running to the bus waiting outside the school.

"Ja! (Bye!)" replied Takeru as he heading to the Bellandy's classroom.

Takeru was so busy talking to Keiichi that he did not notice Kari entering the school gates…

**__**

******

"Sigh…" said Kari as she walked to her classroom, "Why didn't I ask Takeru to fetch me? It feels so lonely walking to school alone."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this pouch of chocolates I personally baked for him. Hmm… I think I forgot something…" said Kari to herself, smiling all the way to her classroom door.

Kari was about to enter the classroom when she saw Takeru by Section D's door.

'Huh? What's he doing there? And why the hell is he holding a dozen red roses?' thought Kari as she crept closer to them.

"… So here, these flowers are for you and remember, later at the park at 4:00 pm, okay?" said the blonde-boy innocently.

"Sure. I can't wait!" shouted Bellandy as she turned and went back to her classroom.

'Was that Takeru asking Bellandy out? Couldn't be? Could he? Could he not tell his "best friend" about it? (Why are we still best friends! Aargh!) But he still has the right to be given the benefit of the doubt. Right? What am I thinking? He's my friend so I must be happy for him… Why am I acting up, it's not as if we were a couple or anything but… I do like him… Does this mean he doesn't like me? Should I ask him only to be hurt or should I take the gamble that he would say yes to me? What am I to do? I love him but I don't know if he loves me back…' thought Kari as she grasped the green pouch she was holding tighter…

**__**

******

'That went out well…' thought Takeru, going back to his classroom, 'Hey, isn't that Kari…'

"Hi, Kari. What took you so long?" said Takeru happily, slightly blushing as Kari grabbed his hand.

"Takeru, tell me something…" said Kari softly, grasping Takeru's now, nervous hand in her hand.

"What?" asked Takeru with a confused look on his angelic face.

"HI!!!!!! KARI!!!!! TA!!!!!" shouted this brown-haired boy from behind.

Kari suddenly froze and slowly her famous smile formed on her cute little face as the brown-haired boy came closer. She slowly let go of Takeru's arm and went into the classroom.

"We'll talk later…" said Kari softly as she quietly entered the classroom.

'Did she just smile to Davis? Does she like him? Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend, right? Was she going to ask me if she could go out with Davis? Should I be the one to ask her first only to get hurt or should I take the risk? What should I do? I love her too much to lose her so quickly but how can I lose her if nothing even began…' thought Takeru as his smile slowly faded into an expressionless face.

**__**

******

"Sigh…" said Kari softly as she went to sit on her seat. 

The smile she had put on awhile ago had now turned into a depressed look that never seemed to appear on her face until now…

'I hope Davis doesn't notice I'm depressed or else I'll be more depressed with him running after me and not… Takeru. Why did Takeru choose her over me? Maybe he liked me but was already tired of waiting… Sigh…' thought Kari as she rested her head on her desk, her eyes closed.

"Sigh…" she said once more before finally sitting up and putting on a false smile on her face as Davis, carrying a dozen red roses, came to her.

"Here, Kari, a dozen red roses," said Davis smilingly as he handed her the flowers, "Happy Valentine's Day! Hah! I beat TC to you!!!! What do you see in that jerk anyway?"

"IT'S TK or better yet Takeru! And HE IS NOT A JERK!!!" shouted Kari loudly as all that depression finally caught up with her.

Davis stood there dumbfounded at what Kari had just said. Kari quickly recovered and finally realized what she had said began to grasp the roses Davis has given her and said, "Sorry about that Davis, it's just that I've been busy lately and I'm stressed out. Thanks for the flowers…"

'Whew… I thought she was really mad at me there…' thought Davis as his nervous face quickly changed into his usual cheery self. 

**__**

******

"Sigh… Huh? What's Davis doing beside Kari? Oh my God, he beat me to her. Shit, he was able to beat me to her for the first time. I shouldn't have been thinking of what she was saying awhile ago…" Takeru said to himself as he got the bouquet of flowers that he was giving Kari.

"Hope that Kari finds the card interesting, heh heh," said Takeru to himself finally going back to his usual happy-go-lucky self.

Takeru approached Kari after Davis left and saw Kari with this happy smile on her face.

'She must be back to normal now…' thought Takeru as he grasped the bouquet of flowers.

"Kari, here a bouquet of flowers. Don't read the card until you get home, okay?" said Takeru grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Takeru…" said Kari as she looked at the flowers that Takeru gave her. Her smile slowly disappeared and there again was another depressed look on her face.

'Sigh… I guess Takeru treats me only as a friend and nothing more. Blue carnations probably means that he only wants to be friends with me since he gave Bellandy a dozen red roses…' thought Kari as she grasped the bouquet in her hand.

Takeru noticed her sudden change of emotion and thought, 'Maybe she does want to tell me that she likes Davis. She shows all the signs and all. Sigh… what's the use of even trying?'

"By the way, here, Takeru, a pouch of chocolates, I know you have a sweet tooth…" said Kari straining to smile as she said that.

"Thanks," said Takeru as she looked at her depressed eyes.

'She can't keep what she feels from me. I'm her best friend, I can tell. Kari don't be sad, I'll sacrifice myself just to see you happy…' thought Takeru as he gazed into her alluring crimson eyes.

'Oh… Takeru, you can try all you want but you can't hide that depressed look in your face since I can see it through your eyes. I'm your best friend, I can tell. Takeru don't be sad, I'll sacrifice my feelings for you just to see you happy…' thought Kari as she gazed into his innocent blue eyes.

**__**

******

Both Takeru and Kari lowered their heads, sullen, and sighed in unison but neither noticed that their actions mirrored each other, burdened by the problem at hand, the uncertainty of their love for each other.

"Kari! Why does he get chocolates and I don't? Huh? Why does TZ get some and I don't? Ain't I your friend?" shouted a brown-haired boy from behind Takeru, faking loud sobs.

"Huh?" said both of them as they snapped themselves out of their trances.

******_**_**

"Huh? What?" asked Kari as she snapped herself from her trance and came face to face with a fuming Daisuke, "Oh! So that was what I forgot! I was so busy baking and knitting to have remembered…"

"What?" asked Davis in a very irritated tone.

'Davis, you really look and act like my brother… at times… Huh? What the heck am I thinking?! Davis, you stupid fool! I would never make chocolates for you but since you did give me some flowers, I'll get some from Yolei, she usually makes a lot…' thought Kari as she stared into Davis' impatient eyes.

"Davis, um… wait here for a while. I'll get your chocolates…" said Kari as she ran out the classroom to find where Yolei could possibly be…

**__**

******

Takeru stood there stunned by the fact that Kari rushed out the door of their classroom just to get Davis some chocolates.

'That's it! That alone can prove that she is in love with him and not with me. Well… I guess it is my fault… how could she if I never told her? Stupid! I'm so stupid! I should have followed what Matt was telling me! Sigh… Would it be too late to tell her now? Would it?…' thought Takeru, tears forming beneath his eyes.

He slowly went back to his seat beside Kari's, holding the green, knitted, green pouch, Kari had given him. He grasped the pouch tightly and placed it under his desk, too depressed to even open it. He wiped the tears of his eyes and tried his best to keep his smile, the smile that formed on his face every time he thought of the person who made him feel this way, Kari…

**__**

******

"Hmm… Yolei should be in the Computer Lab with… Izzy! They sure do make a cute couple like me with… sigh… Takeru… Does he really like Bellandy? She's such a weirdo!" whispered Kari, as he ran towards her destination.

"Kari! Don't insult someone just because she stole the one you love…" chided Kari to herself, continuing to run towards the Computer Lab, hoping to find Yolei there. 

Kari stopped just in front of the computer lab, panting and gasping for breath. She shakily turned the doorknob and found Yolei and Izzy snuggling against each other as they surfed the net.

"Hey, you two love bugs, nice to see you doing nicely," said Kari, a wide smile spreading upon her face.

"Ka-Kari, what are you doing here?" asked Yolei, quickly standing up, her face tinted with a deep hue of crimson.

Izzy stood up, blushing furiously and said, "I think I better wait for you outside, Yolei…", as he left the room.

Kari giggled lightly laughing at the two people who had just blushed in front of her and said, "Yolei, do you still have some chocolates left over?"

"Well, let me see, these are for Izzy," replied Yolei, pointing to a large stack of boxes all filled with chocolates.

A big sweat drop formed on Kari's head as she stared at the large stack she was pointing at.

"And these are extra," continued Yolei, pointing to an even larger stack of boxes filled with chocolates.

"Thanks…" said Kari as she grabbed 2 boxes, "Where do you get these much chocolates anyway?"

"From my uncle, he usually sends me some surplus products he has from his store. Coincidentally, he gave me chocolates this week. Last week, he gave me so many boxes of popcorn that I had to give half of them to Cody. I didn't know that little guy had such a sweet tooth. Last, last…" said Yolei and was about to continue when Kari stopped her and said, "Umm… never mind…"

"So… who are the chocolates for? TK?… Davis?! Just kidding…" asked Yolei laughing lightly at her own joke.

"It's for… Davis…" replied Kari, seriousness in her voice.

"Just as I thought it's for Davis… WHAT? I thought you liked TK? You keep on telling me TK this and TK that and how much TK looks so cute or how TK is so sweet or how TK is so perfect, every time we talk about our crushes, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" asked the very puzzled Yolei.

"Sigh… Well, you see… TK seems to have fallen in love with someone else…" replied Kari, her eyes showing the sadness she was feeling.

"Are you sure?" asked Yolei, doubting what Kari had just told her.

"Well, he was showing all signs of it…" replied Kari, hugging the box boxes tightly.

She turned to face the door and ran away from Yolei who stood there dumbfounded at what Kari had just done.

**__**

******

Izzy entered the computer room and pointed at Kari with the most confused look on his face. "What happened to her?" he asked looking really puzzled.

"It seems that the two who are "destined" to be together are having some problems expressing themselves… And I think that we should help them light the candle of their relationship, shall we? Or are you too busy, Koushiro Izumi?" asked Yolei, calling him by his whole name as she spoke.

"Why should we help them any…" asked Izzy, only to be interrupted by Yolei, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Was that a good enough reason?" asked Yolei as she ended the kiss, slightly winking at the dazed redhead who stood in front her.

"…" mumbled Izzy, trying to say something that would actually make sense.

"Maybe, I should give you another reason…" said Yolei as she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her, before finally locking their lips together, staying that way for what seemed like forever.

Yolei ended the kiss, gasping for breath. She stared at the dazed redhead in front of her and knew that she was victorious.

"Hmm… Let's see what we can do, shall we?" said the blushing Izzy, closing the doors of the computer lab.

**__**

******

"Sigh…" said Takeru laying his head down on the table. 

It had been one of those days where everything seemed to turn to the worst possible scenario.

"I have to believe, I have to trust, I have to hope… nothing is impossible…" whispered Takeru beneath his breath, as he heard the classroom doors slide open.

"Davis, here are your chocolates…" said Kari, handing the goggled boy who stood in front of her the chocolates, she got from Yolei awhile ago.

"Thanks, Kari. Hey, aren't these the expensive chocolates that are only made in Belgium? Thanks again, Kari!" shouted Davis, jumping up and down, filled with utmost ecstasy.

'If you only knew… if you only knew…' thought Kari, trying to suppress the smile she had on her face and went to her seat beside TK.

"First, she gives him chocolates, chocolates that probably emptied her savings for some time. Now, she's smiling! Truly and really smiling! Not like the smile she had awhile ago, an actual smile!" mumbled Takeru, trying to keep himself seated in his seat and not stand up and begin to beat Davis into a pulp.

"Did you say something?" asked Kari, finally seating down.

"Umm… nothing. Never mind…" said TK, his depression creeping up in his speech.

"TK, what's wrong?" asked Kari, looking straight into TK's innocent cerulean eyes.

"Umm… nothing. I guess I'm just stressed out with all the practice our coach is giving our team this week, since the basketball championships will be starting two days from now. I'm sort of worried that I wouldn't be placed on the starting team…" replied TK, knowing that what he had just said was not the entire truth.

"What?! Our school's numero uno basketball player is having doubts about getting on the starting team!!! Oh my God, who are you and where did you take the real TK?" asked Kari, lightly tickling the blonde-haired boy beside her.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" replied TK in between giggles.

"There! You look cuter when you smile…" said Kari, a slight blush creeping up her face as she realized what she had just said.

"…" said TK, blushing as much as Kari and then finally smiled, his calm aura finally returning to him once more.

'I guess he doesn't want to tell me the whole truth yet, but at least I made him happy for awhile…' thought Kari.

'I don't care if she doesn't like me, as long as I have her in my life, I'm going to be happy…' thought TK, laughing with Kari like they used to.

'Sigh… I guess, I can be content with just having him in my life…' thought Kari as she rested her head on his shoulder.

TK blushed slightly as Kari laid her head down on his shoulder but let her stay there, thinking that this would be the last time they would be this close to each other. He sighed a sigh of contentment and waited for the bell to ring and signal class to start.

**__**

*** Meanwhile… ***

"That's right, Tai! We need to help them get together…" shouted Izzy through the receiver, "Uh huh… uh huh… okay! Now… how do we get Davis out of the picture?"

There was a brief pause before Izzy suddenly shouted, "Tai, you're such a genius! I'll go set them up, remember what we decided on, okay? Bye!"

"Yes! Stage 1 is underway! Now for Yamato's part…" said Izzy as he dialed Matt's cellphone.

"Hello, it's me, Izzy…" said Izzy as he sat down on a chair and began to tell Matt their plan.

On the other side of the room, Yolei was busy dialing Sora's house but was unsuccessful for the umpteenth time. 

"DARN! She must be on the phone! Who the hell would she be talking to? Tai is busy with the plan, Matt is on the phone with Izzy, and Joe is too busy studying unless…" shouted Yolei, quickly Sora's number once more.

(The Gods must have blessed her or something since the phone actually rang.) 

"Finally…" she sighed under her breath as she waited for someone to pick the phone up.

"Hello…" said a voice from the other side of the phone, sounding a bit too sweet.

"Is that you, Sora? You sound a bit too sweet today…" asked Yolei, wondering why the voice she heard sounded somewhat different and yet so familiar.

"Yolei… Long time since we met, hasn't it? Don't you recognize my voice?" asked the voice from the other end excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH! MIMI! What are doing back here in Japan?" asked an overly jubilant Yolei as she grasped the receiver tighter in her hand. 

"My dad thought it would be better to send me here, ever since that boy Christian started dating me," replied Mimi.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Yolei.

" {long pause} Um… Nothing! My parents just want me to get married to a Japanese too, and not an American!" replied Mimi, her voice quite coarse when she first opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, so you would be here for how long?" asked Yolei.

"As long as it takes for me to finish High School," replied Mimi.

"So you're staying at Sora's house for the time being?" asked Yolei.

"Yup! My parents asked Mrs. Takenouchi, if I could stay and she said yes. By the way, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT mention that I'm here to any of the guys! How are they anyway?" said Mimi.

"Well, first of all, Tai and Sora are going out. Matt is still single and his band is doing quite well. By the they're having a concert later wanna come?" asked Yolei.

"Sure! I'll go with Sora. Go, go on, what else is new? Sora is busy doing her chores right now so she can't talk right now…" replied Mimi, her curiosity still thirsting for more.

"Let's see… um… Izzy and I are dating… Joe is dating his books… um… I mean he's too busy with his studies… Cody… well… he's too young to date… Davis can't get it through his head that Kari doesn't like him and as for TK and Kari… well…" narrated Yolei, straining to be able to put into words the thoughts spinning in her head. 

"They don't want to tell each other that they like each other, isn't it?" replied Mimi.

"Right on the mark!" said Yolei, impressed that Mimi was able to read her thoughts, which made her desire to make Mimi her sister greater than ever before.

"Sigh… How long would it take for them to see that they were meant to be with each other, destined to be together?" said Mimi, sighing slightly.

"Forever, if we don't help them…" replied Yolei.

"Oh… so you have a plan?" asked Mimi.

"Yup! Listen…" narrated Yolei and after a few minutes, she finally places the receiver down. 

"There, all done! Now, I have to go to class," said Yolei, giving Izzy a quick peck on the cheeks as he continued talking to Matt.

"See you later…" said Yolei, waving at Izzy.

Izzy waved back at her and smiled, before returning to his phone call.

Yolei rushed down the corridors and finally reached their classroom. She quickly rushed to her seat beside Davis just as the bell rang. Their teacher entered the class, wearing a loose blue shirt and loose-fitting gray pants and greeted the class, "Ohayo Gosaimasu! (Good Morning!)"

"Ohayo Gosaimasu, Morisato-sensei," replied the class in unison.

******* 

The class started its daily regimen of lectures and note taking and as the hour came to a close, a large boom was heard coming from the science lab. There were loud shouts and screams that filled the corridors, as both students and teachers rushed out of their classrooms, fearing that it was an explosion. Soon, the fire bell rang, proving that their guess was right. Everyone rushed to the school doors, pushing and crowding each other until they were finally able to squeeze out of the school. Well, almost everyone it seems…

"TS, why are we headed for the science lab? Aren't we supposed to leave this burning inferno already? Are you listening to me? I'm your leader! Hello… Earth to TK… Tai,… "Kari's brother", made me leader! So there! Now listen to me!" shouted the obnoxious Davis, jumping up and down, really agitated. {He's so bossy SOMETIMES, no?}

"Shh… Be quiet! I hear something…" said Takeru, paying no attention to Davis weird tantrums.

"What is it Takeru?" asked Kari, clinging to TK with all her strength.

TK would have normally blushed in this particular situation but there were more pressing matters at hand. He swiftly moved towards the science lab, Kari at his side at all times.

"Kari! Let go of him!" shouted Davis, finally realizing where Kari was.

"Kari, I think you should let go. I'm going in and I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" said TK, lifting Kari's chin up to face him.

"I think Ken's inside the Science Lab and I have to save him…" continued TK, seriousness laden in his voice.

"But-but you might get hurt…" said Kari, tears falling from her eyes. Her grip tightened even more but soon loosened as she realized that there was no way to make TK change his mind about saving someone.

"Thanks…" whispered Takeru, as he ran into the science room through the thick cloud of smoke.

"TK, take care…" whispered Kari, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kari…" whispered Davis, not knowing what he should do in this situation. {Hey! Davis can get sentimental too…}

********

Takeru strained to walk through the thick smoke in the science lab and ended up coughing continuously. After a few minutes of searching, he thought that he must have mistaken and Ken must have left the Science Lab already. 

'Nice work, TK! You dragged yourself into trouble all for nothing…' thought TK.

He was about to turn back and leave when he saw a flash of light in the darkness.

'Ken!' thought Takeru, running to where the flash of light was coming from.

There, he found Ken lying on the floor, unconscious. He strained to pick him up from the floor and dragged him to the corridor where he saw *Davis* hugging a crying Kari. Takeru stood there for awhile, dumbfounded. He called out for Davis and Davis came running to him and helped him drag Ken away from the lab. Kari wiped the tears from her face with her hands and ran to Takeru and jumped on to him, clinging to his neck.

"Never do that again! Never scare me like that! I thought- I thought- I was going to lose you back there…" said Kari, continuously sobbing.

"Okay! Okay! I won't" replied TK, thoughts flooding his mind.

'Who does she really like anyway? Davis or me? So, she hasn't decided on who just yet! Yes! I have a chance and I should make this work…' thought TK, as he glanced at Kari who was hugging him tightly. 

"Kari, let's go, Tai must be worried for you right now…" whispered TK.

Kari hesitantly let go of TK and walked beside him as he and Davis dragged the still unconscious Ken out. They exited the building just as the firefighters entered the school and began to douse the flames caused by the explosion in the storeroom behind the school lab. They dragged Ken to the school nurse and left him under her wing, before finally setting off to meet up with the rest of the class. Their faces were covered with soot and ash and their clothes were soiled from the dust that came along with the smoke. 

Yolei and Izzy were the first ones to meet them and said in unison, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you three! Matt and Tai would be here any moment now. What were you thinking, staying inside the school for so long? Huh? What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"It's my fault. They played no part in this. I decided to stay and depended on my intuition that someone was still in the school lab. And they just stayed to keep me company, I was too selfish and didn't listen to their plea that we should just turn back. I'm sorry…" said TK, lowering his head in remorse. 

"Oh, TK… so selfless…" said Kari, feeling sorry for the one she loved.

"Well… I guess I did play some part in this, since I was the leader of the team. I should have made sure that we wouldn't do something life-threatening…" continued Davis, lowering his head too. 

"Wha-what? Are you really Davis? Who are you and where did you take the real Davis? OH MY GOSH! HE'S AN ALIEN! AAAH!" shouted Yolei, trying to lighten up the conversation. 

"I'm the real Davis, can't I take some responsibility as the leader? Huh? Wait-a-minute, were you being sarcastic? Why, I ought to… I ought to…" shouted Davis, his hands in formation to strangle Yolei's neck. 

"Ought to what? Learn good English? Hah!" replied Yolei, laughing loudly.

"Wanna fight? Huh, four-eyed freak?" asked Davis, raising his fists.

"A four-eyed freak, huh? Well, I won't take it easy on you, mud-for-brain!" shouted Yolei, also raising her fists.

"Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Izzy, breaking the fight before it even started.

"Okay!" replied Yolei, returning to her place beside Izzy. Izzy turned around for a moment, distracted by one of the teachers calling his attention. Seeing this, Yolei took the opportunity to make a face and stuck her tongue out at Davis.

"Why, you! Why, you! Grr…" shouted Davis, his face flushed with agitation.

Takeru and Kari stood in the background, watching the two other digi-destined fight each other. They giggled lightly and were startled when hands were placed on both of their shoulders. 

"Huh?" asked both of them in unison, as they turned their heads backwards and came face-to-face with their brothers.

"Hi, Kari…" said Taichi, a wide grin pasted on his face.

"Hi, TK, how's the man?" said Matt, making a thumbs up sign at his little brother.

"Hi, Tai! Hi, Yamato!" said Takeru and Kari in unison.

Tai was wearing a loose-fitting, dark blue T-shirt and jeans that matched what he was wearing. Matt was wearing his favorite green shirt and khaki pants that totally clashed with his "rock star" image. They looked at their siblings and then at each other, before finally laughing out loud. TK and Kari stared at them intently, wondering what they were up to. They slowly faced each other, big sweatdrops hanging above their heads.

"Are we really related to those two?" asked Kari, pointing at the 2 people who were laughing insanely in front of them.

"Uh, huh!" nodded Takeru, smiling widely.

"Wait! I just remembered something!" said Kari, running into the school, braving the thick smoke that clouded the place.

"Kari, come back here! You'll get hurt!" shouted Takeru, quickly running after her.

"Kari!" shouted Tai, running after her, only to be tripped by a deliberately-placed leg in front of him. He fell face first, dragging the foot that tripped him down with him.

"What was that for?" shouted Matt, his back aching.

"I should be asking you that question!" replied Tai, rubbing his sore face.

"They might get hurt, you know?" continued Tai.

"Don't worry! TK will take care of Kari…" replied Matt.

"Sure, hope so! If even one hair from my sister's head is burned, that blonde-haired monkey brother of yours will get really, really hurt. No pun intended…" smiled Taichi, an evil laugh coming from his mouth.

"…" replied Matt, before finally joining in with Tai's evil laughter.

******

"Kari! Kari! Where are you? *cough* *cough* Where are you, Kari?" shouted Takeru, as he searched through the intense smoke coming from the burning storage room.

Through the sound of the crackling flame and water hoses spurting out loads of water, footsteps can be heard coming from the nearby classroom. Takeru headed for the place where the footsteps were coming from and ended up in their homeroom. He searched aimlessly for where the sound was coming from, hoping that it was Kari and hoped that she wasn't hurt.

"Kari? Kari? Are you here? *cough* *cough* Kari?" shouted Takeru, struggling through the thick cloud of smoke.

"Right here, Takeru, by our table!" replied Kari, her silhouette being the only thing visible in the thick smoke that surrounded both of them. 

Takeru fought his way towards their seats, and found Kari, hugging the blue carnations he had given her and the pouch of chocolates she had given him.

"Let's go! I got what I forgot and what you… um…" said Kari, pausing for a moment.

"-forgot!" continued a blushing Kari, pointing to the pouch of chocolates she was carrying.

"Okay! Let's go!-" said a smiling Takeru.

"- BUT NEVER DO ANYTHING THAT RECKLESS ANYMORE! YOU SCARED ME HALF-TO-DEATH THERE, YOU KNOW?!" continued Takeru, his smile changing into a very concerned look.

"Okay! Okay! It's not like I'm the only one reckless here!" replied Kari, sarcasm filling her voice.

"Alright! Alright! Let's just get out of here, okay?" said TK.

"Sure! Whatever you say, o, great and wonderful leader!" replied Kari, laughing lightly.

"Hey!" said TK, before finally laughing himself.

They ran out of the classroom and headed for the school gate when Kari suddenly tripped over an over-turned fire extinguisher. 

"ITAI! (OUCH!)" shouted Kari, as she scraped her knee on the floor.

Takeru, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run until the swelling stops stretched out his hand and said, "Here! Let me!". 

He then placed her on his back and as "carefully" as possible, ran towards the nearest exit. Kari blushed slightly as she hang on his neck as they ran. She hugged him tighter, partly because she feared that she might fall and partly because she felt at peace whenever she hugged him. They came out exhausted, with Kari carrying the blue carnations in her left hand and the chocolates on her right. Tai and Matt ran up to them, their faces filled with concern and worry.

"You two are so reckless! First, TK! Now, Kari! What are we going to do with you two?! Huh?" shouted both, Tai and Matt together.

TK, not noticing Tai and Matt, slowly let Kari down from his back and asked, "Daijobu ka? (Are you alright?)"

"Daijobu! (I'm alright!) Demo (but), my knee still hurts a bit!" replied Kari, still carrying both objects in her hands.

"Kari! What happened to you? TK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" shouted Tai, giving TK his scariest death glare.

"Um… Um…" stammered TK, too afraid of the angry Taichi in front of him to say something that had some sense, which made Tai much, much furious.

"Taichi no baka! (Taichi, you big idiot!) I just fell down and TK… um… carried me out of the building!" replied Kari, slightly blushing. TK, also doing the same.

"Nice work, little bro!" shouted Matt.

"Well… I guess I can forgive you for that but the next time… you know what will happen to you already…" threatened Tai, an evil grin forming on his face.

"Tai's just like that! He never means what he says though. He's just overprotective of his little sister… me!" said Kari, her face shining with a jubilant aura.

"That's for sure!" replied TK, finally sighing a sign of relief.

"Um… TK…" whispered Kari, slowly approaching TK.

"Yes…" said a curious TK, slightly blushing as their eyes met.

Kari went closer to him and was about to open her mouth once more when a loud sound disrupted her. 

" *BEEP* *BEEP* *AHEM* CLASSES WOULD BE SUSPENDED FOR TODAY DUE TO THE FIRE INCIDENT! GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES AND ENJOY VALENTINE' DAY WITH THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE…" shouted their teacher, Morisato-sensei, carrying a large megaphone in his hands. Matt suddenly went up to him and whispered something into his ear.

"What's Matt doing?" asked Kari, puzzled at what is happening.

'Oni-chan (big brother), what are you doing?' thought TK, as he continued to stare into Kari's puzzled face.

"BY THE WAY, LATER THIS EVENING THE ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL IS HOLDING A MINI-FESTIVAL IN THE PARK WHOSE MAIN ATTRACTION IS A CONCERT HELD BY THE YAMATO ISHISA'S BAND…" continued Morisato-sensei, only to be interrupted by loud cheers and shouts from the mob of students who stood in front of him.

"EVERYONE IS INVITED… JUST BRING A DATE!" continued Morisato-sensei as Matt side-stepped back into the crowd.

A loud chorus of shouts once more filled the air and soon the crowd that once mobbed the school's outer surrounding dissipated into the city, leaving only a few people around.

******

TK and Kari stood behind one of the cherry blossom trees by the school gates and waited for Tai and Matt to break up the fight between Yolei and Davis. Izzy had been hit in the head several times now, trying to break their fight up and has finally given up trying. 

"Here… don't forget to take this home, Takeru…" said Kari, handing him the pouch of chocolates she had given him that morning.

"Hai! (Yes)" nodded Takeru, grasping the pouch in his hands.

"So… Takeru, are you going to the festival later?" asked Kari, blushing once more.

"I have to, Matt's band is going to perform there… You?" asked Takeru, leaning on to the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

"Hai! (Yes) Tai is dragging me with him. He's going with Sora…" replied Kari, innocence and purity laden in her soft-spoken voice.

"I see…" said TK, wondering if she was taking Davis with her.

"Are you taking anyone with you?" asked Kari, already knowing that he would be taking Bellandy with him to the festival.

"No, I haven't asked anyone yet…" replied Takeru, his cheeks flushing with a deep hue of scarlet.

"Aren't you taking Bellandy with you?" asked Kari, tears forming in her innocent brown eyes.

"No! Why should I? I don't like her! Besides, she's already Keiichi's girl!" replied Takeru, wondering why Kari would ask him such a question.

"But-but didn't you ask her out this morning? I saw you give her a bouquet of red roses and you were smiling, really smiling when she said 'yes'…" asked Kari, tears now continuously falling from her eyes.

"Kari… Stop crying…" said Takeru, wiping of the tears from her eyes, "You don't look pretty, if you cry."

"But-but…" sobbed Kari, resting her face on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I just gave her the flowers and told her that Keiichi wanted to see her later that afternoon. That's all I did, I swear, I would have told you if I loved someone, wouldn't I? I'm your best friend and you're mine…" said Takeru, hoping that it would be enough for her to stop crying.

'So, that's what she wanted to tell me! I thought she was going to tell me she liked Davis but I still can't take the risk. I must tell her how I feel later at the festival. I must!' thought TK, hugging Kari in his arms.

"You swear?" asked Kari, trying to hold back her tears from falling.

"Hai! (Yes!)" replied Takeru, hugging her tightly.

"You made me worry so much! I thought - I thought, you were going to leave me alone. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to feel unwanted. Promise me! Promise me, you'll tell me everything, okay?" said Kari, her tears falling with renewed vigor.

"Hai! (Yes!) I promise!" replied Takeru, lifting her face to face his, wiping the tears off her pretty face.

"Oh, Takeru!" said Kari, as he hugged him with all her strength.

'So, he doesn't like Bellandy after all. All that worrying for nothing but I must tell him, before something like this happens again… I must tell him tonight!' thought Kari, as the tears from her eyes finally lost their reason to fall.

They held each other in their arms for some time, savoring the warmth they felt and the serenity and peace that they brought each other. Cherry blossoms fell beside them, filling the place with a romantic aura. They wanted to stay that way forever but knew that the others would come any moment now. They separated from the embrace just as heard footsteps coming their way. 

******

"Now stop fighting you two!" shouted Tai, as he dragged Davis by the collar.

"Yolei! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" shouted Izzy, finally losing his cool.

Yolei froze in her tracks, dumbfounded at what had just happened. 

'Izzy has never shouted at me or at anyone before. He usually kept his cool through anything he faced…' thought Yolei, finally realizing what she had been doing was really stupid.

"Scary…" said Tai, Matt and Davis in unison.

Tears began to form in Yolei's brown eyes and slowly began to fall accompanied by the movement of the falling cherry blossoms.

"Yolei… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to shout at you…" said Izzy, rushing to Yolei's side.

"No! No! It's not your fault… I was stupid! I wasn't thinking… I-I-I…" interjected Yolei, her tears falling like snow in a blizzard storm.

"Yolei…" whispered Izzy.

"Umm… I think we better leave the lovebirds alone for a moment…" whispered Yamato, his voice barely audible to Yolei and Izzy.

Tai and Davis nodded silently and crept towards the school gates where Takeru and Kari stood.

"What took you so long?" asked Kari, the remnants of her tears not visible anymore.

"Well, for one, Davis and Yolei had just participated in World War 3 and now Yolei and Izzy are playing roles in a TV soap opera…" said Yamato, trying to lighten up the situation.

They giggled lightly and waited for the two others to come out. They didn't wait too long when Izzy came out with depressed-looking Yolei beside him. Yolei had already stopped crying but her eyes still showed signs of what happened few moments ago.

"Yolei, are you ok? Izzy, what did you do to her?" asked an angered Kari.

"No- stop- Kari! He didn't do anything wrong. I'm alright now, I just got some dust in my eyes…" replied Yolei in between sobs.

"I think it would be better if we left now. See you all later at the dance, okay?" asked Izzy, holding Yolei's hands tightly in his.

"Hai (yes), I guess so…" replied Kari, still staring into Yolei's depressed eyes that reminded her of her own just a few moments back.

"Ja! (Bye!) Matte ashta… (See you…)" said Izzy, as he led Yolei back to her apartment.

"Ja! (Bye!)" said Kari.

Kari stood there silently and stared, waiting for Izzy and Yolei to be out of ear's reach. As soon as they were out of reach, she approached Davis and lifted him by his shirt.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? WHY? HUH? YOU MAKE ME SO MAD SOMETIMES…" shouted Kari, her mind clouded by her anger.

"Kari! Calm down! Davis didn't mean to do it, okay?! Calm down!" shouted Takeru, hugging her in a tight embrace.

Kari gently let go of Davis and her calm aura slowly returned to her. Davis fell to the ground, surprised at what Kari had just done. Her words stung him like a thousand bee stings and numbed him from feeling angry and jealous that Takeru was hugging Kari. Takeru slowly separated from the embrace, not noticing that Tai was already fuming in the background.

"Thanks…" whispered Kari, looking into Takeru's blue eyes.

"It seems that another pair of lovebirds have landed…" said Yamato laughingly, watching Takeru and Kari blush after hearing that remark.

Taichi stood there his face emotionless and then suddenly stepped forward, silently whispering to Yamato who was standing beside him, "Phase 1 initiate…" 

*******

"COME HERE, BLONDE-HAIRED MONKEY! YOU TOO, YOU GOGGLE-HEADED COPYCAT! YOU TWO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" shouted Tai, pulling Takeru and Davis by their ears.

"ITAI! ITAI! (OUCH! OUCH!) Let go, Taichi!" shouted Takeru and Davis as they were dragged away by their ears.

Kari stood there dumfounded, a large sweatdrop hanging on her head. She ran towards them but was stopped by a hand dragging her shirt back.

"Let go! Let go! Matt! Let me go!" shouted Kari, struggling to get away from Yamato's grasp.

"No! I won't! I promised Tai, I would bring you to Sora's house so that you can wear something decent for the festival later, besides you're going to do something really nice later…" said Matt, not letting go of Kari.

"But- but-" argued Kari, struggling to break free.

"No buts. Just come with me!" said Matt, giving Kari a death glare.

"*Sigh…* I now know what TK has to endure every single day of his life… *Sigh…*" sighed Kari who finally gave up struggling.

"Good. Let's go!" shouted Matt, as he dragged her as quickly as possible to Sora's house.

********

"Itai! Itai! (Ouch! Ouch!) Tai, let go already…" shouted Davis, struggling to get free from Tai's iron grip.

'I guess, this is what Kari goes through every day of her life… I wonder what she's doing right now?' thought Takeru, letting himself be dragged by Tai to the Yagami residence.

"Itai! Itai! (Ouch! Ouch!) Tai, let go already…" shouted Davis, struggling to get free from Tai's iron grip. {He's redundant, isn't he?}

Tai then suddenly let go their ears, letting them fall on the concrete floor and then pressing the door bell of their apartment.

"Itai! Itai! (Ouch! Ouch!)" shouted both Davis and Takeru, rubbing the part that really felt sore. {Oh my God, I'm writing a Daikeru lemon!!! NOT!!!}

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl who was wearing some sort of blue soccer shirt, the official soccer shirt of their school team to be exact. She had flaming red hair that reached up to her ears and eyes that were auburn and blazed with extreme courage. She was taller than Iori {DUH! Anyone's taller than Iori! Sorry Iori fans out there}, only about Davis' height, and had a wide smile on her cute face. She had well-tanned skin, like Tai, and had eyebrows that were quite soft and feathery. 

Tai entered the apartment, not saying anything as he dragged the two guys into the living room. Tai went into his room for a moment, leaving the two guys with the girl who opened the door for them. She paid no attention to them but kept on giving occasional glances and smiles at Takeru who just shrugged them off. Tai then appeared and dragged Takeru into his room and told him to stay there for a while. Takeru happily obliged, finally being able to get away from the girl who seemed to be flirting with him. 

Tai then went back to the living room and sat down, turning off the TV. The girl suddenly stood up, turning the channel on once more. Tai then stood up and turned off the TV again. This continued for some time before, the girl wasn't able to turn the TV anymore. She glanced around and found Davis, holding the plug.

"WHY YOU, STUPID PUNK? WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU DON'T LIVE IN THIS HOUSE!!!" shouted the girl, almost willing to pounce at Davis.

"WHY? DO YOU LIVE HERE? HUH? GIRLIE?" retorted Davis, swinging the plug around.

"NOT REALLY BUT-" retorted the girl, only to be interrupted by Tai. 

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" shouted Tai.

The two of them stopped, knowing that Tai would be able to take them both on with one hand tied behind his back. They then took their seats opposite of each other by the living room.

"That's better. Now, Davis, I would like to introduce to you this year's co-captain for the Junior's soccer team, Kagami Yagami…" said Tai, pointing at the red-haired girl who sat by his right.

"Kagami, meet your team's captain, Daisuke Motomiya…" continued Tai, pointing at Davis who sat by his left.

"WHAT?? I'm NOT WORKING WITH THAT FREAK!!!" shouted both of them in unison.

TK giggled lightly from Tai's room, hearing both of them shout in unison.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tai, making both of them settle back down to their seats. 

"Tonight, I want you two to practice for the upcoming soccer match with the other district's soccer team, okay?" said Tai, looking at them intently.

"But there's a festival today…" said both of them in unison. They gave each other death glares, realizing that they said things at the same time. 

"No! Practice is practice. You decided to make me your coach and if I said practice then practice… Do you two hear me?" asked Tai in one of his domineering voices.

Davis and Kagami nodded their heads in unison, making Tai almost laugh at how cute they acted with each other.

"Good…" said Tai, as he went to his room.

"HEY! WAIT-A-MINUTE, Kagami Yagami, YAGAMI?! WHAT?! Are you related to Taichi? Huh? Girlie?" asked Davis, his mouth forming a wide evil grin.

"I know! You must be Taichi's daughter with Sora!" continued Davis, happy with his so-called intelligence.

"Didn't expect me to know? Hah! I'm not Davis Motomiya for nothing!" shouted Davis, laughing insanely.

Kagami suddenly stood up and hit Davis in the head, shouting the word, "Baka", out loud, loud enough to wake up the dead.

"I'm his cousin, stupid!" retorted Kagami, as she went back to her seat. 

"Itai! Itai!" said Davis, rubbing his sore little head.

"You wanna fight?" asked Davis, "HUH? KAGAMI???"

Kagami then pounced at him, pushing him down to the ground. Before lowering her lips to his, locking them for a quick kiss. Davis laid there dumbfounded, as Kagami stood up and went back to her seat.

"Hah! That's why you're weak! You let your emotions weaken you!" said Kagami as she shifted in the chair.

'WOW! I didn't know she could kiss so well! Davis! Get a hold of yourself! You like Kari! You like Kari! YOU LIKE KARI!' thought Davis as he stood up and once more took his seat.

"So, how long are you staying here?" asked Davis, curious of something other than Kari…

**** Meanwhile… ****

Kari gave up struggling and just let Yamato drag her to Sora's apartment. She thought of what Takeru might be doing right now as she grasped the blue carnations he had given her in her hands. Yamato had already let go of her collar by the time they reached Sora's house. Yamato pushed the doorbell and was rewarded by the sound of footsteps coming to open the door.

"Coming…" said the voice from inside the door, sounding peculiarly sweet.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a pink-haired girl wearing a blue, red and white body-fit shirt, a yellow star imprinted on the center, a white miniskirt and white sandals.

Kari's and Yamato's eyes widened when they saw the girl in front of them and shouted in unison, "MIMI!"…

******

TK laughed lightly, sitting on the chair by Tai's bed and was startled when the door knob began to turn. The door swung open revealing Tai, carrying what seemed to be a very big bag behind his back. Takeru began to get nervous, not knowing what Tai might do to him. He sat there, his palms sweating and his eyes not leaving the bag that Tai carried.

"I think you know why you're here, right?" asked Tai, smiling evilly.

"Umm… No…" replied Takeru, his hands shaking.

"Are you sure, you don't know why? I know you want it…" said Tai, walking closer to Takeru.

"Wha-what?" sputtered Takeru, his fear cracking his speech.

"You want me to do something, don't you?" asked Tai, his face only inches of Takeru's.

"Wha-what do I want you to do?" said Takeru, his voice shaky with nervousness.

"You… want… me…" said Tai, pausing between his words.

"To… allow… you… to take Kari out…" continued Tai, straining himself from laughing as he looked into Takeru's nervous face.

Takeru's face slowly settled and became calm once more. He sighed a sigh of relief and watched Tai laugh insanely in front of him.

"I-I just can't help myself… You should've seen your face a moment ago… HA HA HA HA! You were so nervous… What did you think I was going to do anyway?" asked Tai, looking into Takeru's face once more.

"Yeah! I guess you're right… HA HA HA HA HA" replied Takeru, joining in with Tai's laughter, blushing furiously all the while.

"But how did you know I like Kari? I never told anyone even my brother… Wait… I did tell my brother… I hope he doesn't tell Kari about it yet," said Takeru, watching Tai looking him at him like a predator watching his prey.

"You are so… so… stupid, I think you're the only two who can't see that you are destined to be together… Wait, make that 3, I forgot about Davis… Hmm… it seems to be quiet outside… I hope they didn't kill each other already…" laughed Tai, as he stared into Takeru eyes.

'I guess I'm doing the right thing… He seems nice and he seems to really love Kari and Kari really loves him so…' thought Tai, as he watched Takeru laugh when he heard Davis shout.

"TK, promise me, you'll take care of Kari, right?" asked Tai, his voice becoming more and more caring.

"Hai! (Yes!) I promise…" replied Takeru, his eyes shining a bright happy aura.

"Good…" said Tai. 

'Kari's really lucky to be able to find a person like him in this world who cares more about her than himself. Good luck with the two of you…' thought Tai as he slowly went to the bed and began to unload the things inside the big bag he brought with him. Takeru sat there amazed as Tai brought out set after set of clothing from the bag and soon the bed was covered by 12 sets of the latest casual/semi-formal clothing.

"Where did you get all these clothing?" asked Takeru, bewilderment in his azure eyes.

"They're now yours, a gift from someone special according to Sora… I just can't seem to make her say who, though… But I'm sure it's not Yamato, not Sora, not Kari and definitely not me!" answered Tai, only to make Takeru much, much more curious than before. 

"WHAT?" asked Takeru, as he heard Tai say those words.

"Never mind… Talk to Sora and Yamato later…" replied Tai, motioning for Takeru to stop asking him questions by giving him a mild death glare.

"Let's see… according to Yamato, you'll be singing in his concert later in the festival with my sister so… YOU HAVE TO LOOK GOOD, okay? You're still not excused from taking care of Kari, even if I allowed you to date her already… And never, ever, ever to something you'll regret, if you know what I mean…" said Tai, glaring at TK.

"But-but I won't do that to Kari… And worst of all, I can't sing really well…" replied TK, his eyes shining with a bright light of innocence and his cheeks flushed with a light hue of blood red.

"No buts. Your brother said you would and you will. Here are the lyrics of the songs you have to sing… Study them later. We have to pick a set of clothing for you first…" said Tai, motioning for TK to join him in picking a decent set of clothing.

******

Kari and Yamato entered the house, chattering constantly and pestering Mimi with a barrage of questions. Mimi led Kari into Sora's room and brought Matt to the living room where she sat down and began to start a conversation with him.

"So… you're still a lone wolf, eh?" asked Mimi, looking at what Matt was wearing.

"No… I learned to join the wolf pack already…" joked Matt, noticing that Mimi was staring at him strangely, "What?"

"How long has it been since I saw you wear this attire… Let me think… about 5 years ago… if I'm not mistaken," asked Mimi, still staring at Matt's weird attire. 

"Hey! Couldn't a guy wear things he finds it his closet? Besides, they're not the same ones; the ones I'm wearing right now are bigger and much, much loose," replied Matt, laughing at Mimi's quip remark. 

"Yeah, right?" laughed Mimi, joining Matt's laughter.

"So, when did you get back here?" asked Matt.

"Oh, just a few hours ago…" replied Mimi, her face slightly blushing whenever she looked at Matt.

'What's this I'm feeling?' thought Mimi as her heart beat faster and faster.

"So… you're still single?" asked Matt, his face turning slightly reddish.

Mimi nodded, her mouth unable to speak.

******

Kari stood by the side of the room with the door behind her. The room was pitch black and the only thing that can be seen is a small lamp by the bedside table, lighting up the bed and Sora on it.

"So, you're finally back here, eh?" asked Sora, watching Kari quiver as she said those words.

"Yeah… Umm… Why am I here anyway?" questioned Kari, looking at Sora weirdly.

"You're here to be scolded by your future sister-in-law…" said Sora, making Kari look at her even weirder.

"Just joking, you're here to change into something more decent for the concert later. You'll be singing there with TK, so we have to dress you up somehow… Please put those flowers down by the chair there and open the lights…" continued Sora, staring at Kari's dumbfounded look.

"WHAT? I'm supposed to sing with Takeru? First of all, I can't sing really well. Second, I don't think Takeru does too. Or maybe he does, I'm not so sure. The last time he sang was in my birthday, five years ago. Third, what does Matt want us to do, ruin his concert?" asked Kari, rooted to the spot.

"First of all, the two of you sing just fine, I hope… Second, Matt wants to make you sing only one song. Here are the lyrics. Third, I think he wants you two to sing the final song so as not to accidentally disrupt the flow of their music…" said Sora, throwing a small folder at Kari, laughing all the while when she said her last statement.

"Now that you know, open those lights and put those flowers on the chair already!" shouted Sora, finally getting up from bed.

Kari hesitantly obliged, turning on the light, revealing a whole enchilada of light blue semi-formal gowns hanging all around the room. Kari's jaw dropped, never had she seen so many semi-formal gowns in his entire life.

"What? They're not mine… They're yours now… Mimi bought them for you awhile ago, Tai told us your size… Takeru's clothes were also bought by Mimi as some sort of gift, for the two people who inspired her to become a fashion designer, I don't know how but hey?… She said that her father sends her about $50,000 per month plus a shopping allowance of $25,000 a month. To buy all of your clothes plus Takeru's, it cost her about $15,000 so there's still $10,000 left for her to shop…" said Sora, not a drop of amazement in her voice. {Mimi's father, in my fic anyway, gets $150,000 a month and wires half of it to his pink princess, Mimi.}

"Woah! How am I going to explain these to my parents when I lug all these back to my house?" asked the bewildered Kari.

"Tai already thought of that, he'll tell you about it later, okay? Now, put those flowers down and let's pick the best dress for you, okay?" said Sora, mildly irritated with Kari's barrage of complaints and questions.

Kari slowly placed the flowers on the chair and was about to go to where Sora was standing when the card attached to the flower fell down to the floor. She picked it up and opened it, her eyes glued to the fancy handwriting that was used to write the card.

"Hey, this is Takeru's special handwriting, the one I showed him two years ago, I never seen him use it this past few years… I thought he forgot… he remembered after all…" said Kari as she began to read what was written on the card.

__

Angel of Light, come close to me

Complete me and bring me serenity

Light up my path and say "yes" to me

Forever we shall be together, you and me

~ Takeru Takaishi ~

Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Tears, fragile tears began to form beneath Kari's naive eyes, as she held the card in her gentle hands. 

"Takeru, I didn't know… I didn't know… that you felt the same way I did… I…" sobbed Kari, only to be interrupted by Sora, wiping the tears off her face.

"Save that for later, when you actually see him already… It's time to get you dressed up, okay?" said Sora, her voice filled with care and concern for the younger girl who stood beside her.

"Hai! (Yes!)" nodded Kari, wiping the rest of her tears off her face, slowly placing the card beside the flowers. 

Kari and Sora then laughed lightly, before facing the task at hand, choosing the best semi-formal attire that would knock that white fisherman's hat off Takeru's cute little head. (No pun intended)

******

Yolei and Izzy sat at a nearby café, waiting for the concert to begin. They had been an hour early, not realizing that their watches had been turned back one hour by Davis, who played a practical joke on them, when, they did not know. Yolei wore a nice semi-formal purple gown, spaghetti-strapped and reached to about her knees. Her hair had been decorated by small and cute hair clips that Izzy had given her a week before. Izzy wore a checkered red and white polo shirt, unbuttoned, with a white undershirt underneath and khaki pants that reached up to his shoes' heels. They finished drinking their coffee and decided to take a short stroll in the park.

"Izzy?" asked Yolei as they walked through the semi-lit park.

"Yes, Miyako?" returned Izzy, walking ever so slowly.

"Are you still angry at me?" asked Yolei, her head drooping low.

"No, I'm not angry at you, never was…" replied Izzy, raising Yolei's head to face his, "…something so small won't make me hate you or get angry at you… I love you too much…"

"Oh, Izzy… I love you too…" responded Yolei, her eyes filled with wondrous new life.

"The concert's still an hour away, right? Wanna go out to have a dinner with me?" asked Izzy, searching for Yolei's answer through the facial expressions she had on her cute and enchanting face.

"Sure! I'd love to!" replied Yolei, her eyes shining with utmost happiness and contentment.

******

Davis and Kagami sat at the opposite edges of the room, finally shutting up and watching the very exciting soccer game that played on the television screen. Davis can be seen to have a few bruises on his left and right arm, as did Kagami, as a result of the barbaric wrestling match they had just a while ago when they were fighting over what they would watch. 

Davis had the upper hand at first, or so he thought, until Kagami tripped him and made him land on his face. She then stepped on his back, laughing insanely, signifying her victory, but was only dragged onto the floor by the angered Davis. Kagami then grabbed Davis by the arm and they began to struggle against each other, tossing and turning on the hard wooden floor. They continued that way until, Kagami accidentally pressed the remote control and they landed on the sports channel which was showing a very intense game between the Japan National Team and the Korean National Team. Their eyes gazed upon the TV set and soon, they slowly stood up from the floor and took a side of the room where they sat until now, their eyes not leaving the television screen. They made occasional shouts of joy and some of disappointment but generally stayed quiet during the whole match until they heard the doorknob of Tai's room began to turn. They turned their heads slightly, not wanting to miss the very intense game, and saw Tai exiting the room, wearing a loose blue windbreaker with a plain orange shirt underneath and cargo pants that were dark green in color.

"What a colorful attire you're wearing today, Tai!" said Kagami, slightly giggling as she made that remark.

"Very funny…" remarked Tai, his face forming a frown.

"Aren't you coming with us to practice?" asked Davis, wondering why Tai would wear something so casual to go practice soccer with them.

"No…" said Tai nonchalantly, looking up at the clock above the TV then pounding on the door of his room, shouting, "Hayaku, Takeru! It starts at 6:00…"

"Hai… (Yes…) Coming…" replied Takeru, his voice filled with nothing else but excitement.

"Just as I thought… no… what?" asked the surprised Davis, looking weirdly at Tai who just stood their as if nothing happened.

"No, I won't go with you to practice. Only the two of you will practice, along with some other members of the team too…" replied Tai, his gaze shifting from the clock to the door of his room, his right foot tapping a rhythmic tune.

"But- But…" said Davis, staring at his idol who stood in front of him.

"Just like Tai to leave us alone to practice… well, at least I would only have to deal with one goggle-head at practice later…" said Kagami, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Heard that!" shouted both guys at the same time, giving Kagami death glares which she just brushed off easily.

The doorknob began to turn ever so slowly to reveal TK in his full attire. He wore a plaid green polo shirt, unbuttoned, with a classy looking yellow shirt underneath and faded khaki pants that looked good with his attire. His hair was still a mess and had to be covered by the hat that he always wore. He wore green colored sneakers that were the latest thing in fashion, according to Tai anyway. He had in his hand was the green pouch of chocolates Kari had given him early that day. He blushed slightly as Tai pulled him out of the semi-lit room into the light, giving Davis and Kagami a better look at his attire. Davis' jaw dropped and was about to say something when he noticed Kagami staring at TK with renewed interest, leaving the game that occupied her undivided attention until now.

"So kawaii…" whispered Kagami beneath her voice, trying to suppress her urge to drool right then and there.

"Remember to lock up when you leave, okay? Practice starts at 7:00, make sure you eat dinner now so that you won't get appendicitis later when you play, okay?" nagged Tai as he grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter.

"Kagami, don't forget to take care of Davis, okay? Davis, don't forget to take care of Kagami, okay?" nagged Tai once more, pulling Takeru with him to just outside the door.

"Well, I guess that's it…" continued Tai, brushing his shoes on the mat in front of the door.

"Bye…" said the two guys together as they left, closing the door shut.

As soon as Tai and Takeru were out of sight, Davis began to open his mouth and said, "Kagami, if you want to know, I'm Takeru's best friend… He tells me everything…"

"It doesn't look that way…" replied Kagami, sighing slightly knowing that Takeru had already left.

"It seems you have the hots for him, don't you?" asked Davis, grinning evilly at her.

"Shut UP! It's none of your business who I like… You're not even my relative! Humph!" shouted Kagami, her face flushed with anger.

"Touchy! Touchy! You know, I can help you be set up with Takeru, of course I want something in return…" said Davis, his mind working for the first time in his entire life.

"What do you want?" asked Kagami, giving Davis a slight glance.

"All I want you to do is set me up with your beautiful cousin, Kari, and I'll set you up with the blonde angel, there. Well… shall we call it a deal?" asked Davis convincingly.

"Deal…" replied Kagami evilly, "Just make sure you do your part of the bargain and I'll do mine."

"Don't worry, Motomiya's are always true to their words…" replied Davis, smiling for the first time this afternoon. 

"I think I can get to like you…" said Kagami, her eyes lighting up with a certain aura of evil.

"Me, too…" replied Davis, his face forming an evil grin, "Me, too…"

******

Kari looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunning, maybe not really that stunning but it was enough to knock TK off his big green shoes. She was wearing a light blue semi-formal gown with glitters randomly embroidered on to the bottom of the skirt. It was held up by quarter of an inch thick spaghetti straps and it reached to above her knees. She wore dainty, colorful butterfly clips on her beautifully combed hair and shoes that shined with an aura of blue innocence. She looked like a blue fairy, getting ready to go to the ball. She blushed slightly as she gazed upon the blue carnations which were placed beside her as she placed on a thin layer of make-up.

"Takeru… I can't wait…" whispered Kari, as she quickly finished putting on make-up.

She slowly stood up from where she was sitting, grabbed the blue carnations and cradled them in her hands. She opened the door slowly, revealing Mimi, Sora and Matt, all of them already dressed up. 

'They must have dressed up when I was in the room…' thought Kari.

"Did you wait long?" asked Kari, blushing.

"Not really, Mimi just came out a few minutes before you did…" announced Matt, earning him a slight punch on his left hand from Mimi.

"Itai! What did you do that for?" asked Matt, making a pouting face, which made Mimi smile at him and then laugh lightly.

Kari stood there, watching the new found pair laugh with each other and hoped that things would be the same for her case. 

Sora was wearing an orange semi-formal gown, like hers, it was held up by a quarter inch thick spaghetti strap. However, the skirt reached lower to below her knees and the gown was backless which made Sora wear some sort of transparent silk orange scarf around her neck. She fixed her hair like she always does and put on some clips to hold it up. She wore a pair of simple pearl colored shoes that were had a 2 1/2 inch sole. Mimi on the other hand, wore something that can really draw the crowd. She wore a nice pink gown that reached to her knees and was held up by neck straps instead of the regular shoulder straps. It was totally backless and was quite revealing but was covered by a nice little scarf as an accessory. She wore glittery pink shoes and had her hair done in a free fall, having no hair bands or any clips. Matt wore what he was expected to be wearing, a tight, black short-sleeved polo shirt with only the middle three buttons buttoned and tight fitting burgundy pants. 

"So are you ready to go?" asked the gentlemanly Matt, who opened the door for them.

Kari, Sora and Mimi giggled lightly and left the room, leaving Matt to close it. Matt caught up with them and brought them to his car which was parked outside Mimi's house.

******

They arrived there 15 minutes before the concert was supposed to start and were greeted by Tai and TK who stood behind a cherry blossom tree by the edge of the park.

"Hi, Sora! You look pretty today… Um… yeah… you look pretty today…" said Tai, rushing up to his girlfriend, not able to think of anything else to say to the beauty who stood in front of her.

"Tai no baka!" said Sora, watching Tai make a fool out of himself.

"Hi, Kari…" said TK slightly blushing as he walked closer to her.

"Hi, TK…" replied Kari, her face lighting up just as TK's did.

"Hi Tai! Hi TK!" shouted a voice from the back.

"Huh? What?" asked the two guys in unison and came face to face with Mimi who had a big smile pasted on her face.

"When? How? Did you get back her in Japan?" asked Tai, not really making any real sense.

"Today, by plane…" replied Mimi easily, watching Tai's jaw drop.

"Hi, TK. Nice outfit… I picked it out myself…" giggled Mimi, watching TK blush and lower his head.

"Thanks…" replied a blushing Takeru, his voice as soft as a whisper.

"Hello, everyone!" shouted an over-jubilant Yolei who appeared out of nowhere and beside her was a blushing Izzy.

"So, what did you two lovebirds do that Izzy is now boiling with embarrassment?" asked Kari, slightly laughing as she looked at the cute embarrassed expression that Izzy got on his face, not as cute as TK's though.

The whole gang laughed all together and began to have a short conversation about the other digi-destined who weren't there.

"So… you tricked Davis into not going didn't you?" asked Izzy referring to Tai.

"Yeah! I sort of shot two birds with one stone. I got Kagami and Davis off my hair…" replied Tai, noticing everyone's weird glances at him, except for Takeru and Kari who already knew who Kagami was.

"Well… you see…" narrated Tai, not noticing that Kari had already dragged TK to the part of the park that was filled with cherry blossoms.

"I love you, Takeru and nothing is going to change that…" said Kari quickly, placing her hand on Takeru's lips to prevent him from speaking.

"I really love you, ever since the time we were in digi-world, I felt that we were destined to be together but I never pursued it since I thought you didn't feel the same way about me and that it wasn't time yet. But I guess I was wrong, I love you and I hope you do too…" continued Kari, finally removing her hand from TK's mouth.

"Kari… I…" said TK, only to be interrupted by Matt, pulling them away together. 

"Concert starts in 2 minutes, here's the deal. You two will enter the stage from the opposite sides of the stage and meet up in the center. Remember you're singing the final song so make it good. Good luck…" smiled Matt, watching them blush slightly as he told them what to do.

"Arigato…" said both of them in unison as Yamato turned away and went to the dressing rooms behind the wooden stage.

"Where was I?" asked Takeru, getting a weird look from Kari.

"What? Can't I forget something when things get exciting?" asked Takeru, his face forming a cute little grin.

"Takeru no baka!" said Kari, not really meaning what she said.

"That hurt! That really hurt! *sniff* *sniff* " replied Takeru, sarcasm filling his voice. 

"Aww… Is little Takewu hurt by bad little Kawi?" asked Kari, in the babiest of her voices. 

"Uh huh!" replied Takeru, replying her with the most innocent voice he still had within his already mature body.

"Let little Kawi, kiss it to make you feel better…" said Kari, lowering her lips unto Takeru's untouched lips.

Takeru blushed slightly at the first contact but soon deepened the kiss making them feel as if they were in heaven. They slowly separated from each other, not wanting the sensation to end.

"Did that make you feel better?" asked Kari, laughing lightly.

"Uh huh!" replied Takeru, a smirk of contentment on his face.

Kari sat there beside him beneath the cherry blossoms trees, her face lit up only by the silver rays of the moon. Takeru hesitantly edged closer to her and locked his lips with hers. He then took advantage of her open mouth and made his tongue enter her already waiting mouth. Their tongues wrestled for quite sometime before they finally separated gasping for breath.

"Wow! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" asked Kari, her face blushing as red as a beet.

"From Matt… He told me it would be useful someday… Was it really that good?" asked Takeru, his innocence flowing out of his cheeks, making it redden into the deepest hue of crimson one has ever seen.

"Well… you do need some more practice…" said Kari, before joining their lips once more for another passionate kiss.

****** Meanwhile… ******

On the other side of the park, the concert had already begun and the crowd was pouring from different parts of the city.

"Konbanwa (Good Evening) everyone. Welcome to Odaiba High School Valentine's Day Mini-festival. This concert today is dedicated to all you people there who already found the one they can call their koi (loved-one). Let's begin the concert with the terribly beautiful love song, "Daijobu", to be sung by Shizuyo Shinagami, a new member of Yamato Ishida's band and now their secondary vocalist… {I love this song!}

__

Why?

Nandaka ochikonderu mitai

Voice, my voice

Todoketai yo kimi ni

Omoi domi ni naranai koto nara

Ima wa takusan attarisuru kedo

Mata ashita wa chiagu kaze

Fuite kuru yo

Yotte o hirogeta mune ni kanjiru mama

Namida osoi kakatte mo semetate demo

Watashi tachi wa daijobu

Fine

Nayami o kaiketsusuru tabi ni

How are you?

Akumashiku natteru yo

Sora no irosaya hizashi no suyosa

Aki ga menai

Egao no motteru chikara shinjiru mama

Hikari no tobira wo akete osorenai de

Kitto Kitto daijobu

Mata ashita wa chigau kaze

Fuite kuru yo

Yotte o hirogeta mune ni kanjiru mama

Namida osoi kakatte mo semetate demo

Watashi tachi wa daijobu

*******

"Don't you think it's time we head back to the concert, Kari?" asked Takeru, his face still filled with pure love and innocence for the girl she loved.

"I think we should but not until you eat my chocolates, okay?" pouted Kari, giving him the puppy dog eye treatment that he always used on her.

"I can make better puppy dog eyes… But sure I'll eat them then let's go, okay?" replied Takeru, watching Kari nod her head in approval.

"You baked and sewed this yourself didn't you?" asked Takeru as he was about to put one of the chocolates into his eager mouth.

Kari nodded slightly, her face stained with a hue of crimson red once more.

"How did you know?" asked Kari, happy to see and know that Takeru really cared for her.

"Because of the bandages you have on your hand… This chocolates are really sweet… Oishi (Delicious!)" replied Takeru, watching Kari's face brighten up with happiness.

"Thanks…" replied Kari, slowly putting her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Let's go, okay?" asked Takeru, pulling Kari up with him.

"Hai! (Yes!)" replied Kari, joining TK in their quest to go to the stage. 

The concert continued on for about two hours of rock music and occasional love songs and soon it was time for the final song, the song Takeru and Kari were suppose to sing in front of the raving fans out there watching. A brief period of silence, before a cloud of smoke engulfed the whole stage, clouding up everyone's vision. Then lights began to focus on the opposite ends of the stage and the music began to play slowly.

Takeru started to sing slowly walking towards the center of the stage, accompanied by the music that Matt's band so carefully played and the spotlight that followed him around.

'Takeru can actually sing! I can't believe it he can actually sing…' thought Kari as she watched him sing from the other edge of the stage.

__

If there were no words

No way to speak

I would still hear you.

If there were no tears

No way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you.

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time.

You're all I need, my love, my valentine.

The light on Takeru slowly faded and moved onto Kari who started moving towards him and singing with an angel's voice, a voice he had never heard before.

__

All of my life

I been waiting for

All you give to me.

You've opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly.

__

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

But in my dreams I couldn't love you more.

I will give you my heart

until the end of time.

You're all I need, my love, my valentine.

Their voices stopped for a brief moment and the music was the only thing that filled the place. They walked closer to each other and was soon together in the center. The spotlight shown directly on them and they began to sing in unison, their voices harmonizing to create the best melody the audience had ever heard in their entire life. The audience began to cry slightly, touched by the love the two people singing had for each other. Tai and Sora, as well as Izzy and Yolei, cuddled closer to each other, admiring at their handiwork, their matchmaking of the two who were already destined to be. Matt went closer to Mimi and placed his arm on her shoulder, both of them slightly blushing as he did that. They stared in awe as the two lovebirds, the angels of hope and light, sang their hearts out together, in a great harmony of what we call true and destined love…

__

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart untill the end of time.

Cause all I need is you my valentine.

You're all I need, my love, my valentine.

The song ended as quickly as it started and everyone in the audience stood up and began to clap with all its earnest, giving patronage to the couple that brought tears into their eyes. The couple stood in the middle of the stage and looked into each other's eyes, melting in the flames of their own love. They let their lips lock once more, sharing their love, their pain and joy, only separating when each felt that it had already been forever. The pouch of chocolates fell onto the floor of the stage and the blue carnations fell beside it forming the best valentine's gift ever. They kissed once more, ignoring the audience that watched them, feeling envious of their love and at the same feeling happy that there were still people who loved each other that much. 

Takeru slowly lifted Kari's chin to face his and said, "I love you Kari, aishiteru, Kari-chan!"

"Aishiteru (I love you) too, Takeru-chan…" replied Kari, her eyes filled with tears once more. However this time, they were tears of joy, of utter bliss.

The tears slowly fell onto the stage, forming what seemed to be pure white pearls that symbolized their beautiful love for one another. They kissed once more as the fireworks were finally set ablaze, painting the sky with vibrant colors that represented the feeling they had in their hearts. They pulled each other tightly and hugged each other, both of them saying, "We are destined to be with one another… I LOVE YOU…"

~ Takari 4 Lyf!! ~

~ _owari for now maybe….__~_

****

Clarifications: 

****

1 – The index finger and not the middle finger. What are you people thinking?

****

2 – The Japanese have a different tradition in celebrating Valentine's Day or Lover's Day. Usually young girls would give the boys they like or are friends with, chocolates. However, in the western tradition, the boys usually give the girls they like flowers. I decided to mix both these traditions in this story, okay?

****

3 - All polo shirts in this story and short-sleeved…

* - I sort of sped up the appearance of cherry blossoms in Japan, they were supposed to be abundant in March and not in February. Gomen. 

****

Final Notes:

So sorry if the ending seemed rushed but I set a deadline and I felt that I had to keep it no matter what, I just hope you'll still like it…

Another big clarification, Hoshino Yukino and silver moonlight are two personas who live within my wretched soul and whose writing styles are quite different. Okay?! 

Hoshino Yukino takes care of the fics under Escaflowne and Gatekeepers (Nadesico and Eva too, if I decide to write some) and silver moonlight takes care of the fics under Digimon and maybe, just maybe if I decide to write some, CCS fics!!!!

I know that Valentine's Day past already, for about 7 months (Western, February 14) and about 2 months (Eastern, July 7), but I still decided to write a valentine fic dedicated to someone special in my life who is celebrating his birthday in September. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Hope you didn't find the fic too long for a chapter… By the way, how did you find Kagami? Shizuyo? Well, Shizuyo made only a minor appearance this time but maybe just maybe this is not the last fic I'm going to write in this saga. Tell me…

Please read and review. Please, I beg of you… {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese… Pwetty Pweese… Heh heh… Please R & R!!!!!!

****

~ Ja Matte ~

__

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


End file.
